hydrixpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
I. Respect players & staff. Any abuse towards players or staff will not be tolerated. You may speak to your friends as you wish in private message, but any form of bullying or abuse can result on your access to the game being revoked. II. Racism. Any use of racism will not be tolerated. We ask players to be respectful of the words they choose to use in chat, as it could come across differently to another person causing unnecessary drama. III. Safespotting. Safespotting is not permitted in profitable areas. Areas of such include; bosses, mini bosses and any monster that has a profitable drop. IV. Cheating/Macro. We do not allow to use of bots of which include auto clicker, auto typer & anything that does the work for you. The result in being caught can range from an account reset to a full computer ban. V. Advertising. Do not mention any other "RSPS". This is not allowed in private message, public chat, forums, discord etc. Any mention of an RSPS within the Hydrix community can result in punishment. VI. Bug abuse. Any form of bug abuse will not be tolerated. We respect our community and we expect the community to be honest with us if they find an unlikely bug in the system. VII. Scamming. Scamming is not acceptable. Should the user to be able to provide proof of the scam, we will use the necessary tools to understand what happened. Note: Luring is not classed as scamming, trust at you own will. VIII. Alternate Accounts. You are prohibited from using 2 or more alternate accounts that meet in the same regional area such as Bosses & other Monsters, Minigames, Skilling & events such as masses. You are strictly only allowed to meet at home together unless given permission by Hydrix himself. VIIII. Give Aways. You are allowed to enter a give away once. Entering with multiple accounts will result in the rewards being taken away & an additional punishment on your main account. IX. Trivia You are NOT allowed to share answers in the main friends chat or yell. Penalties Breach of I & II First offence: 24H mute Second offence: 48H mute Third offence: Permanent mute Breach of Rule III to VIIII First offence: 12H Jail Second offence: 24H Ban Third offence: Permanently banned on the used account Fourth offence: IP:Banned Note: These penalties are a guideline only and each offense will be judged on a case by case basis. Forum Rules I. Respect players & staff. Any abuse towards players or staff will not be tolerated. You may speak to your friends as you wish in private message, but any form of bullying or abuse can result on your access to the forums being revoked. II. Racism. Any use of racism will not be tolerated. We ask players to be respectful of the words they choose to use, as it could come across differently to another person causing unnecessary drama. III. Advertising. Do not mention any other "RSPS". This is not allowed in private message, public chat, forums, discord etc. Any mention of an RSPS within the Hydrix community can result in punishment.